The Demon Lord Works Part-Time?
by lets-do-this-fruity-style
Summary: A Hijack au of the anime; The Devil Is A Part-Timer. When Hiccup, the Demon Lord, is forced to retreat to Earth, he begins to work part-time at MgRonald's to gain money to survey. What will happen when the Hero Jack comes after him?


The Demon Lord Works Part-Time!?

(The Devil Is A Part-Timer AU)

The family restaurant was bustling with life as people ordered their meals and chatted with friends and family. The staff were rushing about trying to get orders ready so they could live up to the fast food name. The reds and whites of the shop blended together as one of the most recognisable colour schemes for this was one of America's top fast food chains, MgRonald's.

Hiccup was one of the part-timers here. Today he was assigned to the checkout, smiling his fake smile as he patiently took customers' orders. Looking at him now, you would never believe that this average worker was once the most feared being in existence, the Demon Lord. Though, it wasn't in this world where he was feared. Berk is an alternative world were demons, humans and angels lived, each having their own island to inhabit, but drunk on power, Hiccup decided he wanted to rule the other islands. He sent out his four generals and their armies of demons to conquer the islands.

His plan had been going well until a hero appeared, half human, half angel. The hero and their army launched an attack to defend the human and angel lands from the demons. Hiccup's army was forced back until all but him was defeated. He fought with the hero, losing one of his horns in the process, before admitting defeat and with his top general, fled through a portal that led him to this place, a world known as Earth.

Using the little power they could gain from the world, they hypnotised a few of the people to find out all they could about the world. With their magic so low they were forced to stay in the world until they could find a way to get back to Berk.

Toothless, Hiccup's top general and best friend, is searching for a way to get back while Hiccup works at MgRonald's so he could earn money to pay rent and food. Hiccup gave a heavy sigh at the idea of being stuck in this place, but until he could go back he might as well try to conquer this world as well. So, to do that he must start at the bottom, a part-timer. Finished taking a customer's order, he called it out to the cooks before making his way to the changing rooms, his shift being over. Swapping his red work top for his green long sleeved top, he changed his clothes before leaving for the day.

He walked down the calm streets on his way home. The sky was beginning to darken as the sun began to set. Hiccup's footsteps came to a halt as a young man stood in his path. The boys had a playful grin on his features while his icy blue eyes observed Hiccup. "I finally found you!" he exclaimed. Hiccup stared back with a blank look. Did he know this person?

"And you are?" He asked, hands gesturing to the stranger in front of him.

The stranger's happy face fell into one of annoyance. "Don't tell me you forgot," at Hiccup's blank stare the strangers face dusted red with anger at being forgotten. "It's me!" he yelled, like Hiccup was supposed to know who 'me' was. "The hero! Jack!"

"Oh," Hiccup said as realisation dawned on him. His expression was one of recognition before turning to confusion as he observed Jack. "Why are you here?"

Jack stuck a hand into the pocket of his dark blue hoodie. "Today's the day I destroy you," he exclaims, voice serious and deadly. He takes out his hand from the pocket, a pocket knife held tight in his grip. Hiccup watched in amusement as Jack took a fighting stance. "Prepare to die, Demon!" he shouted before pushing of the ground towards Hiccup. Jack's arm was about to swing up, knife colliding with Hiccup but was stopped by a loud whistle. Surprised by the sudden sound, Jack lost his balance and fell right into Hiccup's arms.

Face turning red, Jack pushed away from Hiccup his eyes looking everywhere but him. His blue eyes focused on the man who had caused the sound. He was a police officer who was well built with muscles. His dark blue uniform seemed to be personalised for comfort as he were a short sleeved shirt with shorts. His white socks and trainers not matching the rest of his outfit. The golden tag on his breast pocket stating his name is Earl Devereaux.

"What are you doing?" the officer asked the both of them.

"I must destroy him," Jack answered truthfully, index finger pointing towards Hiccup who stood with amusement clear in his green eyes.

"What?" Earl asked, disbelief clear in his voice. "I don't know what your boyfriend did but killing him is not the answer," Earl said with a sigh. Jack blushed a deep red and stuttered out that he and Hiccup weren't together but Earl clearly wasn't paying attention as his brown eyes narrowed in on Jacks knife. "Give me that!" he said before grabbing Jack's knife.

"Hey!" Jack shouted in protest, "I need that!" but Earl just gave him a warning look.

"See this contact lens," he said, index finger held up in front of Jack. Jack took a closer look to see the contact lens Earl was talking about. "This contact lens represents you!" he said before moving his face closer to Jack's causing Jack to startle backwards. "And my eye" his right eye grew wider to emphasis his point. "Represents my eye!" Jack nodded, pretending he understood when he was actually so confused. "I got my eye," he began, bring his finger closer to said eye. "On you!" he finished, pushing the contact lens into his eye. Jack nodded in agreement as Earl backed up.

Jack and Hiccup watched in silence as Earl began to walk away, turning back once to point his index and middle finger at his eyes then to Hiccup and Jack. He was still watching is what the sign meant. Jack let out a breath of air he didn't realise he was holding, when Earl turned the corner.

"Well that was weird," Hiccup broke through the silence. Jack pouted before pulling his hood over his hair, his white hair disappearing from view, his eyes teary as he still stared were Earl had left. "So," Hiccup began. "Why were you using a cheap knife instead of your sacred sword?" He asked as he watched Jack from behind. His green eyes sparkling in amusement when Jack tensed at the question.

"D-Doesn't matter," Jack grew angry at himself for stuttering. "I'll let you off for today," He twirled around to face Hiccup, finger pointed at him in declaration, "But don't think I'll be so nice next time." And with that, Jack ran down the street. Hiccup watched as his figure disappeared from view.

It's been three days. Three days of Jack 'observing Hiccup and Toothless from afar to make sure they didn't get into any trouble but all of it was for nothing. They act like completely normal people! Hiccup goes to work at MgRonald's while Toothless goes to the library. When not doing that they would either be in their crappy one room apartment or shopping when there are sales on. Jack decides enough is enough, so he heads to were Hiccup is, MgRonald's.

The latest pop song plays overhead as Jack waits in the short line to get to Hiccup's till. It's quite late so the dinner rush has ended, the place has a few customers lingering about but overall is pretty empty. The customer in front of him leaves with his newly given meal, leaving Jack face to face with Hiccup's faker than normal smile.

"Welcome," Hiccup says robotically.

"We need to talk" he says just loud enough for Hiccup's ears only.

"Are you ready to order?" he asks with fake politeness.

"I need to speak with you outside," Jack continues, he won't give up even if Hiccup is sort of ignoring him. Or maybe he just doesn't want to be seen with Jack?

"To go order then," Hiccup concludes.

"When you get off work, meet me at the place where we first met."

"Would you like to make that a meal?"

"Come alone."

"Okay we can do that, just the burger this time." Hiccup turns to the back of the restaurant before yelling Jack's order. "Can I get one big Mic please, to go!?"

"I don't plan on fighting you, so don't chicken out."

"Great thanks a bunch, please step to the side please," Hiccup says, gesturing to where Jack should stand while he waits. "Your food will be right out." Within minutes, Jack was given the food he didn't order and walking out the door.

Hiccup stared after him, fake smile still in place.

Jack waited for Hiccup to finish work. The sky was considerably darker but the street lights kept the paths bright. He sat on one of the benches that lined the path, legs folded and hood up. He bit on his sleeve as he waited a little longer, Hiccup should be finished work by now.

Jack looked up at the sound of footsteps. Speak of the Devil, literally. Hiccup stood in front of Jack now, arms crossed as he waited for Jack to explain why he was there. Jack stared back at Hiccup, blue eyes showing his determination to get the answers he wants.

"Would you prefer to stay here? On Earth I mean," Jack asked.

"Huh?" Hiccup asked in confusion, one eyebrow raised in question.

"I've been watching over you for the past several days," Jack started to explain.

"So now you're a stalker? You're one weird hero," Hiccup interrupted. Jack blushed at his comment but stayed strong and tried to ignore it.

"You haven't done anything evil, your living like a normal person," Jack explained. "So, maybe you and Toothless should stay here and forget about Berk, find a new life."

Hiccup smirked, "Not going to happen. I will go back to Berk and I will conquer it all." Jack glared at Hiccup in anger while Hiccup just smirked back. The moment was shattered when something purple flew past Hiccup and Jack. Hiccup quickly turned to were the shot came from while Jack stood from his seat.

Another couple of shots were fired as Hiccup grabbed Jack and pulled him behind the bench Jack was currently seated on. "Someone's shooting at us," Hiccup casually mentions like it's no big deal, while Jack is tense, going into fight or flight mode. Though realising how close Hiccup was to him made his cheeks red. "There should be more people by the train station, are you fast?" He asked as more shots were fired.

"Of course I am!" Jack yelled in disbelief, of course he was fast, he had to be if he wanted to be the hero!

"Good," Hiccup smirked before grabbing Jack's wrist and sprinting towards the train station, Jack trying not to trip as he was dragged along. They came to a stop near the entrance to the station, both panting for air.

"Wh-Why were… they… shooting… at us?" Jack asked while trying to regulate his breathing. Hiccup, who was leaning against one of the supports, answered.

"They were using magic bullets," Jack wondered how he was able to get his breath back quicker than him. "They were probably from Berk, though I'm not sure why they targeted both of us." Jack took in this information, Hiccup must be very observant to be able to pick that up within seconds. Jack watched as Hiccup stepped away from the support and started walking down the street.

"Hey!" Jack called. Hiccup turned around, an eyebrow raised in question. "Were are you going?"

"Home?" Hiccup questioned, wasn't it obvious? When Jack didn't say anything in response he continued walking.

"So?" Hiccup deadpaned as he stared at Jack. Jack had his hood up again and was fiddling with his fingers in nervousness. They stood outside Hiccup's apartment as Hiccup waited for an explanation.

"C-can I…" Jack started to say, voice soft, just above a whisper. "S-stay with you?"

Hiccup stared in disbelief. Jack, the hero, wanted to stay with him? Hiccup raised an eyebrow and was about to question in his thoughts when Jack started mumbling. "This goes against everything I believe in but I… I dropped my wallet… when we were running…" Jack stared up at Hiccup with the cutest expression Hiccup had ever seen. Jack's blue eyes were watering as his lips formed a pout. Hiccup sighed before heading for the stairs to his apartment.

"Come on," he called when Jack didn't follow.

Hiccup opened the door to their one room apartment. Toothless welcoming him back but stopped when he spotted Jack. "Hiccup why is the hero here?" he said calmly though his face was full of anger. Jack unconsciously moved closer to Hiccup when he looked at Toothless' expression.

"Be nice," Hiccup scolded half-heartedly. "He dropped his wallet and lives too far to walk so he's spending the night." He explained as he walked over to the small table and sat on the floor beside it. "Sit wherever," Hiccup gestured around the small room.

The room was a square box. The wall beside the front door held the fridge, cooker and cabinets. The wall to the left of that held a swinging door and a sliding door. The swinging door leads to a small bathroom while the sliding doors is a cupboard were Hiccup and Toothless keep their futons and supplies.

"You should be grateful Hiccup's giving you a place to stay," Toothless said, expression still angry but not as bad as before.

Feeling uneasy in a room with two demons and no way to defend himself, Jack headed towards the door. "Maybe I should leave," he mumbled. He was about to reach for the door handle when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him of the ground. Hiccup turned around with Jack in his arms. He sat Jack at the table in front of Toothless and beside Hiccup. Hiccup searched through his pocket for his plain black wallet. Finding it, he took out some change and turned to give it to Jack but found he was no longer at the table, but sitting in the corner in front of the door. His hood pulled up over his head, legs brought tight to his chest, while his arms wrapped around him. His forehead was pressed to his knees. Hiccup's eyes softened at the sight of Jack curled up into a ball.

Standing, Hiccup rummaged through their cupboard. "Here," he said as he threw a cream coloured blanket to Jack who had looked up at Hiccup's voice. Jack took the blanket and wrapped it around himself before falling onto his side to sleep easier. Hiccup came closer and handed him the change. "For your train in the morning," he explained. Jack took the money and placed it in his hoodie pocket. Hiccup couldn't help but let a small smile curl on his lips. He turned to Toothless to find him glaring at Hiccup, judging him. Hiccup just shrugged before getting ready for bed.

Jack was the first of the three to wake up. He was going to take this chance to leave without feeling anymore embarrassed than he already did. He folded the blanket he was given and set it on the floor as quietly as he could. He opened the window a tiny bit before leaving through the door, taking the key that was on the counter. He locked the door before throwing the silver key through the window and shutting it tightly.

The sound of clicking and pens scribbling could be heard all around in the large room filled with computers, each one separated by a board between one computer and the next to give some form of privacy to the workers. Jack sat at one desk, just finishing of a call. He clicked one of the many buttons on the screen to end the call after hearing the man hang up.

Hearing the jingle indicating a call coming through, Jack pressed a button to answer "Thank you for your call today, I'm Jack Frost, how may I help you?"

He was not expecting a deep robotic voice. "Jack? It seems you've gotten used to this world, the hero, Jack." Jack gasped in surprise that someone had found him out.

"May I ask who is calling?" He asked, trying to keep professional in case someone was listening in.

"Someone who knows about the Hero and the Devil," It answered in the creepy voice. "And that's not all, I'm going to do everything in my power to destroy you both. After all, it's Berk's will." Jack's eyes grew wide at that, Berk wanted to destroy him? Why? No, he was lying, the dark voice means he's a demon which means he's just trying to scare Jack.

"I won't get scared by your threats," He said, voice tight as he tried to remain calm.

"When this is all said and done, you'll be singing a different tune," And with that, the demon hung up. Jack sat there listening to the constant beep telling him the other caller had dropped the call. Jack clicked a button to stop the call before looking at the clock, it was his lunch break. He was about to head out to find somewhere to get lunch but got a phone call on his cell.

He flipped the phone open to see that it was an unknown number. Answering the call he heard a voice that brought back embarrassing memories. "Is this Jack Frost?" Earl's voice said.

"Yeah…" he answered. How did Earl get his number? Well, he was a police officer.

"Can you come to the police station to bail your boyfriend out?" Earl asked.

Jack's face turned a deep red as he stuttered out his denial. "I d-don't have a b-b-boyfriend."

"Isn't the tall guy with shaggy hair, the guy you tried to stab, your boyfriend?"

"Stab…" Jack mumbled as he tried to think who Earl was talking about. "Hiccup?" he asked just to make sure he was on the same page. Earl hummed in confirmation. "W-we're not… He's not… I'm not…" He tried to deny but the words just weren't coming to him.

"Anyway," Earl interrupted his rambling. "Come to the station to bail him out."

While Jack was in the office filling out paperwork, Hiccup and Toothless sat in the waiting area. "These officers are good. They were able to identify us from the tissue I dropped when we were being shot at." Hiccup said casually as he observed the people coming and going.

"At least we know one thing," Toothless began. "The Hero definitely lied about his age. From what I remember he was 17 or 18 but she must have registered to be at least 20." They both turned to the right when they felt a dark presence beside them. Jack stood there, fists clenched tight, blue eyes glaring.

"Why was I the one that had to bail you guys out?" He asked through clenched teeth. "I'm the Hero! Why should I be helping you guys out!?"

"We did let you stay over, so it's the least you can do," Toothless answered.

"Though we could have tried calling my manager at work first," Hiccup thought out loud.

"We can't annoy your boss about this," Toothless immediately replied.

"But you annoy me!?" Jack yelled at them, no longer keeping calm.

"Well it is our job as demons to annoy the Hero," Hiccup replied, calm as always.

Jack opened his mouth to argue back but couldn't think of a comeback. He put his head in his hands, a sign of giving up. "Can't argue with that…" he mumbled.

Jack, Hiccup and Toothless walked out of the police station in silence after that. Jack's hood was up and hands buried in his hoodie's pocket. Hiccup and Toothless were walking casually like they hadn't just been arrested. Typical demons, Jack thought.

"Just so you know," Jack spoke up. "I got a threatening phone call at work." Hiccup and Toothless turned to him, their walking halted. "A demon's after us, they want to destroy you and me."

"Thanks for the warning," Hiccup said, no panic to be seen, like he was totally fine with someone trying to kill him.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Jack said, turning his face away so they won't see his blush. "I'm going to be the one to take you down, so don't get killed." He declared before speed walking down the street and out of sight.

It was later that day when Jack was walking home, it was around three in the afternoon when he spotted Toothless. Toothless had his back to the wall as he peaked around the corner of said wall. Walking up behind him Jack stared in worry at what these two were up to.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously, making Toothless jump and turn his head to see Jack.

"J-Jack," He said in surprise. "Nothing, it's none of your business." Jack stared at him, suspicion clear in his eyes as he walked to the corner, not taking his eyes of Toothless until he got there and stared at what Toothless was watching earlier.

Hiccup stood by a fountain. His outfit was the same as always, long sleeved green top, black trousers and brown boots, though this time he was wearing a brown sleeveless jacket. His shaggy brown hair was the same, including the two braids by his right ear. The thing that worried Jack was that he seemed to be waiting for someone.

"What are you guys up to?" He asked again, not taking his eyes of Hiccup in case he disappeared. Toothless stuttered out a few things but they all sounded like lies. When Jack turned his icy glare to him, he started talking.

"Hiccup was acting weird so I was following him," he begrudgingly answered. "I don't know what he's doing either. Jack hummed in thought as he turned his eyes back to Hiccup. Jack and Toothless watched from behind a building as a young girl walked over to Hiccup. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a braid, her pink dress swayed in the slight breeze as she talked with Hiccup.

Both Jack and Hiccup gasped at the sight. Was Hiccup on a date? For some reason unknown to Jack, that thought made his chest ache. He placed his hand over his chest in hopes to rid the pain.

"Isn't that Punzie?" Toothless asked. "Hiccup's co-worker at MgRonald's." Now that he thought about it, the girl did look familiar. They watched as Hiccup and Punzie started to walk away. Toothless and Jack following behind, hiding behind anything they deemed suitable.

They watched as the two walked into a clothes store. "Should we go in?" Toothless asked, then realising he just asked his enemy on what to do, scowled. "Never mind, I'll just wait here. Less likely to be seen." Jack nodded in agreement as the two of them his behind a bush on the path across from the shop.

It was a few minutes later when Hiccup and Punzie walked out. Bag clenched in Hiccup's hands as Punzie talked away. They walked down the street, Punzie leading the way. Jack and Toothless following behind. Jack watched as Hiccup and Punzie went from one shop to another until an hour or so passed.

They were now back to the place where they met up. Hiccup handing the few bags they had collected on their journey over to Punzie who took them with a smile. Punzie gave Hiccup a quick hug before leaving.

"That wasn't very date like," Jack mumbled. Toothless hummed in agreement.

"So," Hiccup spoke up, loud enough for Jack and Toothless to hear. "Why were you guys following us?" He asked as he turned to face the two before making his way over. Jack blushed in embarrassment at getting caught stalking his enemy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date!?" Toothless exclaimed. Coming out of the hiding spot.

Hiccup looked confused, head tilted a little to one side. "Date?" Toothless nodded. "I was?" Hiccup asked, pointing to himself.

"Who else?" Toothless responded.

Hiccup started to laugh which caused butterflies in Jack's stomach. "I wasn't on a date." For some reason, that made the pain in Jack's chest disappear. "Punzie's going on a date later with her boyfriend and asked me to help find something to wear." He explained. He turned his green eyes on Jack, amusement clearly seen. With a small smile on his lips he asked, "And you're here because?"

Jack blushed a little before he too fully left the hiding spot. "I'm just making sure you didn't do anything bad to that innocent girl." He explained as he crossed his arms. Hiccup just shook his head at Jack the smile never leaving. "A-anyway, now that I know no ones in danger, I'm going to leave." He said as he turned and walked down the street heading for home, Hiccup and Toothless watching him go.

Jack walked up the rusty stairs to Hiccup and Toothless' apartment. It was pay day so Jack decided to pay Hiccup back for the money he had given Jack for the train. He wasn't going to allow himself to be in debt to a demon any longer than necessary. He knocked on the door and waited. Hiccup opened the door, chain in place.

"What do you want?" He asked, suspicion clear in his voice. Jack handed him a brown envelope with the money he owed.

"The money I owe you from the other day." He explained. Hiccup stared at the envelope for a moment before closing the door and taking the chain off. He opened the door again and held his hand out for the envelope. Jack gently placed the envelope in his hands. "Now that I've paid you back, we're even." Hiccup hummed in agreement as he counted the money inside the envelope. Jack turned and headed down the stairs.

Hiccup eyes widened as he remembered something and looked towards the stairs, but before he could worn Jack, Jack slipped on a step and tumbled down the steps. Hiccup let out a sigh before helping Jack up and into his apartment.

"I can't believe a Hero gained so many injuries from falling down a flight of stairs," Toothless muttered as he rummaged through the cupboards for the first aid kit. Finding it, he opened the small box before finding that they had no bandages. "I thought we picked up bandages when we last went shopping…" He said to himself.

"Could you run to the store and get some?" hiccup asked. Toothless nodded before grabbing his keys and wallet and leaving. "I guess we should disinfect it," Hiccup said as he got the disinfection stuff. He went to touch the cut on Jack's face with the cloth but Jack moved away. Hiccup moved his hand closer but Jack just moved farther. They stared at each other, determination clear in each of their eyes. After a few more attempts of trying to disinfect the cut on Jack's cut, Hiccup gave up on his face and grabbed Jack's ankle.

"Hey!" Jack protested. Hiccup just pressed the cloth to the cut on Jack's shin, making Jack hiss at the stinging pain. Jack stopped struggling so Hiccup continued on the other cuts before making his way to Jack's face again. Jack blushed at closeness of his and Hiccup's face. Hiccup just wiped at the cuts.

Toothless chose that moment to enter causing him to pause in the doorway at what he seen. Jack was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, with Hiccup crouched over him, and faces too close. Toothless couldn't register what was happening and dropped the plastic bag in shock. Hiccup stared at him in confusion as Toothless just stood there eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"H-Hiccup," Toothless stuttered. "Why are you making a move on the Hero!?" He yelled as he gathered his thoughts. Hiccup raised an eyebrow in confusion. Making a move? He was just cleaning Jack's cuts. He looked down at their position, Jack's face had gotten even redder at Toothless' outburst. Hiccup saw that he was in fact, really close to Jack.

"Oh," he said as he understood were Toothless was coming from. "I was just cleaning his cuts," He explained as he held up the cloth he was using. Toothless relaxed as Hiccup explained himself. Hiccup cleaned the last of Jack's cuts before taking the bandages and covering them.

Jack opened the door to leave but paused as he saw a woman standing in front of him. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a ponytail. She wore a white dress with a light green cardigan over it. She smiled at Jack then looked over Jack's shoulders to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hello," She said as she turned back to face Jack, her brown eyes soft and gentle. "I am the land lady. My name is Tara." Jack slowly nodded before remembering he should introduce himself.

"My name is Jack." Tara smiled knowingly at him but turned towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"Could you run an errand for me?"

And that's how Jack, Hiccup and Toothless were walking down the street together, because the errand just happened to be in the same direction as the train station. Jack wasn't paying attention as he walked and crashed into someone. The person was shorter than Jack. His black hair was sticking up in every direction. He wore a blue jacket, red top, and brown three quarter length, with converse.

"Sorry," Jack apologised.

"We finally meet," The guy said. Hiccup turned around to see why Jack had stopped following. His green eyes widened when he spotted who Jack was talking to. They both watched a black feathered wings sprouted from the strangers back and he flew into the sky.

"Lucifer," Hiccup said through clenched teeth. Jack turned to Hiccup in confusion. Wasn't Lucifer one of Hiccup's generals? How did he get here? "So you were the one behind all this." Hiccup concluded.

"Yeah," Lucifer answered. "Now, which shall I kill first?" he asked as he looked between the three of them. "How about~" he lifted his hand as a purple ball of magic appeared in his hand, he brought his hand behind him before swinging forward and releasing his magic which flew straight at Toothless, stabbing him through his chest.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he went to his friend's side. Hiccup looked up in time to see more magic balls flying towards them. He quickly made a shield in front of him to block attacks getting to the three of them. The magic hit the ground and ruined the street. People ran away from the scene in fear.

Dirt and dust covered Hiccup, Jack and Toothless, so they took the chance to run. They ran down the street, Toothless on Hiccup's back. "How's he able to use so much power?" Jack asked.

"It's fear," Hiccup answered. A Jack's confused expression he continued to explain. "We demons get power from negative emotions. The more negative emotions the more power we can absorb."

"Correct," Lucifer said from above them. He flew in front of them so they couldn't get away. "But if you knew all that, why haven't you tried to gain energy to go back to Berk?"

"Because I like it here," Hiccup answered with no hesitation. "I don't want to go back," Jack stared at Hiccup in shock, He doesn't want to go back? Since when? "I like it here, it's nice being human. So if I were you, I'd leave this place alone." He threatened, eyes going hard as he glared at Lucifer.

"Aww, you've gone soft," Lucifer cooed. "But that's not gonna happen!" And with that, Lucifer fired his magic towards the three of them. They ran down the street, turning at corners to get out of aim. But all was for naught as one went through Hiccup's shoulder, leaving a blood stain on his shirt.

"Ow! That friggin' hurt!" he yelled as they continued running. Another couple of magic balls flew past them before one hit Hiccup leg causing him to lose balance and collapse onto his knees, Toothless' body not helping with the pain.

"Hiccup!" Jack shouted in worry as he came closer.

"Now you're finished!" Lucifer shouted as he lifted both hands up to create a giant ball of magic.

"Jack," Hiccup said through the pain. "Prepare yourself." Jack was about to ask what he meant but Hiccup grabbed his hand and teleported them both.

They landed in the middle of a road. A bridge going over said road just a little ways off. The road they stood on seemed to be closed due to the car crash that they could see the wreckage of just behind them. "Why did you bring us to such a crowded place!?" Jack asked in confusion, all these people were going to get hurt.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Lucifer shouted from where he flew near the bridge. "There are too many witnesses," he observed. "I'll have to get rid of them. But first." Lucifer swung his arm, releasing one of his magic balls that went straight through Hiccup's chest. Hiccup collapsed head first onto the road as Jack and the crowd watched on in fear.

Jack's eyes watered at the thought of Hiccup dying, "Hiccup?" his voice sounded small to his ears. He turned and glared at Lucifer.

"Now that he's out of the way," Lucifer said before flying higher over the bridge, cars driving by. Lucifer released his magic causing the bridge to crack and break. Jack shut his eyes tight, arms covering his head as he braced himself for the rubble that was bound to fall on him. He heard people screaming in panic as they ran for cover. When he felt nothing he looked up to see that the collapsing bridge was frozen in place, cars and rubble floating in the air.

Jack looked behind him to see Hiccup standing there. His muscles were bulkier and his horns had appeared. His arm was raised as he stopped the bridge from collapsing. Jack watched in shock as Hiccup's lips twisted into a smirk. "I owe you one Lucifer," Hiccup said. "Thanks to you I got my magic back."

"You're alive!" Lucifer shouted in shock. Jack looked to Lucifer before back to Hiccup. So this was why he had brought them to a crowded place, so he could absorb the negative emotions from the crowd.

"Snap out of it!" Hiccup shouted and Jack looked up at him. When did he look away? "This isn't the time to be spacing out!" Hiccup said. "Hurry up and take them out, this stuff is heavy," He complained. Jack sighed in disappointment at having to work with a demon but called forth his powers anyway.

A flash of light appeared under jack before wrapping around him before bursting into sparkles. Jack stood there now decked in white armour, sacred sword in hand. His shoulders, chest, forearms, hands and shins were covered by the armour.

"He can still do that!?" Lucifer asked in shock.

"Here," Hiccup said as he clicked his fingers, the area around them turning dull as the humans collapsed into sleep. "It's a barrier, you won't have to worry about hurting civilians," He explained. Jack nodded in agreement before turning to Lucifer.

"Aww," Lucifer said. "But destroying humans was half the fun." He swung his hand, firing a magic ball at Jack who used his sword to deflect it, sending it straight to Hiccup. It hit Hiccup on the forehead causing him to grunt in pain as he used the hand not holding everything up to caress his forehead.

"Oops," Jack said, biting his lip in worry that Hiccup will get angry at him. Hiccup seemed content to stand there and hold his head so Jack turned back to Lucifer. "You won't get away with this!" he yelled up to him before pushing of the ground and heading straight for Lucifer.

They flew through the air, attacking and dodging when necessary. Jack dodged yet another attack, landing on a lamppost. He spotted the feather too late as it exploded. Lucifer laughed, "How did you expect to beat me if you can't even regain your celestial magic?" He asked.

"What's so funny?" Toothless asked from where he floated behind Lucifer, holding onto Jack's arm. Like Hiccup, Toothless had also regained his magic. His dragon ears, horns and tail were back as well as his black leather wings. Jack pushed away from Toothless. Toothless turned to Jack with a glare. "Since I have sworn allegiance to The Demon Lord, I have no choice but to work with you," He said to Jack.

Jack turned his head away from Toothless to look at Lucifer. "I thought you were dead," he said to Toothless.

"Hiccup gave me just enough magic to keep me from dying," he explained. Jack hummed as a reply before the two of them began to attack Lucifer.

Hiccup watched from the ground as Toothless and Jack attacked and dodged. Their magic creating colourful explosions in the sky. "Is it just me," he mumbled to himself, "Or is my role a little anticlimactic."

Toothless began to attack Lucifer but Lucifer through a magic ball at him, causing him to dodge. Jack took his place, swiping his blade causing icicles to fire towards Lucifer, who gained a few scrapes from them. From the ground, Toothless used his magic to throw cars up towards Lucifer, who dodged without a problem.

On the ground, Hiccup used his magic to move vehicles and people out of the way so he could gently put the broken bridge on the ground. Not having to hold the bridge anymore, he stretched his arms and rolled his wrists trying to get rid of the ache in his muscles. "How about we move this along," Hiccup said. "I'm going to be late for work." Hiccup floated off the ground, a dark energy surrounding him.

"Ha, suck on this!" Lucifer shouted, about to release an attack but Hiccup was in front of him within half a second, eyes glowing red instead of his usual green colour. This close Lucifer could feel the darkness around the Demon Lord and felt fear rush through him. Jack watched in awe as Hiccup brought his fist back, magic circle appearing behind him, before releasing it and punching Lucifer, sending the demon flying through the air.

Hiccup, Jack and Toothless went back to the ground. With the last of his magic, Hiccup fixed the bridge and took away his barrier. His Demon body turned back to his human one along with Toothless'. Jack's armour and sword disappeared. And with that done, Hiccup ran down the street so he wouldn't be late for work. Jack watching in amusement as Toothless ran after him.

Jack was sitting at his desk in work, waiting for his shift to just be over. The jingle played alerting him to a call which he answered with his fake happy tone "Thank you for calling. My name is Jack, how may I help you?"

"Wow," Jack new that voice, why was Hiccup calling him at work? "You got through, you really are good at this computer stuff!" he said, obviously not talking to Jack but someone on his side of the line.

"Why are you calling me," Jack harshly whispered. "I'm working!"

"Don't be mad," Hiccup said. "This is an experiment, Hiro said he can do all kinds of stuff with a computer, so I bought one for him."

"There are several things I want to ask," He tried to keep his voice low in case one of his co-worker's was listening in. "But who is Hiro?"

"Huh?" Hiccup asked, "Oh, that's Lucifer. We couldn't register him with a demon name so we changed it," he explained.

"What do you mean Lucifer!?" Jack shouted in shock, no longer caring about his co-workers, this was important.

"Sorry for interrupting," Hiccup said in his work voice, "Bye." Jack sat there for a few minutes listening to the constant beep of the dead line.

"Don't just hang up," he pouted as he ended the call.

Later that day, Jack stormed into MgRonald's, thankfully it was almost empty. He stormed over to Hiccup's till, placed his hands on the counter and leaned over it. "We need to talk!"

"Can't you see I'm working?" He asked.

"You started it" Jack exclaimed.

"Um," Punzie tried to get Jack's attention. "Would you like to try are jalapeno fries? There are featured item today?" Jack looked over to her before turning back to Hiccup.

"I'll wait outside," he said before walking out, more calmly than he walked in.

"What did you do?" Punzie asked out of curiosity. "Your boyfriends really mad." Hiccup didn't even bother to correct her, just said he was going on his break before leaving.

He met Jack in the alley beside MgRonald's. "So?" Hiccup asked.

Jack pouted at him, "Like you don't know. What was with the phone call?"

Hiccup sighed before answering. "Hiro said he knew how to do a bunch of helpful stuff using a computer so I bought him one." He explained. "He said he would show us something he could do so he called you, happy?"

"So he's staying with you?" Jack asked just to make sure he was getting this right. Hiccup nodded. "The three of you in that small apartment?"

"Yeah, it's not like I have a choice, I'm basically all out of magic so I'm stuck here."

Crossing his arms, a mischievous grin on his face, Jack replies "Unlike you, I can go back whenever I want, I don't have to worry about gaining a source for my power."

Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "Then why don't you?" Jack's grin left as he looked over to Hiccup.

"Because you're here," he replied without thought then realised how that sounded. He blushed, cheeks turning a deep red. "I-I mean, I'm the hero so I have to make sure you guys don't get into any trouble." With that said, Jack speed walked out of the alley, Hiccup watching in amusement as Jack disappeared in the crowd. Shaking his head, small smile playing on his lips, he went back inside to work.

He was definitely going to get that promotion.


End file.
